


【异坤】裙下之臣(R)

by Li_Qing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Qing/pseuds/Li_Qing
Summary: 小妈文学 速打3k十级狗血 非常ooc自行避雷 不喜勿杠
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【异坤】裙下之臣(R)

我被热潮曛得醒转过来，睁开眼正瞧见小妈背对着我坐在我胯上，浑身上下只着寸缕，一袭艳红的透明睡裙。

这睡裙我眼熟得紧。往日里半夜回家晚了，没少撞见我这位浪荡的后妈穿着这身玩意大剌剌地穿堂过室。

我老爹这人虽说除了有钱一无是处，好在眼光不差，惯会挑人暖床，这次也不赖。

我见惯了他领口大敞春衫不整的样子，挺翘的胸脯半露不露，白花花的刺眼。那浑圆的两颗凸起的乳粒把胸前的蕾丝玫瑰撑得饱满，更刺眼，但无可否认着实生出一截好风情。

我从不敢多看，但倘若他回回都这么摇摇晃晃撞过来，是男人早晚都得认栽。

那次也不例外，小妈一双美目滴溜溜一转，敞着腿往红木茶几上一坐，抬起一只莹白光裸的脚丫挡住我的去路，肉乎乎的脚趾肉夹着我的裤缝轻轻拉扯，开口就叫人酥了骨头：

“躲什么，怕我吃了你呀？”

我被他撩得羞愤至极却又不敢忘了礼数，咬着牙问他想干嘛。

闻言他便起身，两条玉藕般的小臂绞上了我的脖子，鼻腔里钻进一阵清冽却不馥郁的玫瑰花香，熏得我腹中一团邪火熊熊燃起。这人偏偏还一脸不知羞地蹭着我的耳鬓厮磨：

“老头子这一病，黄土都快埋到眉毛了你都没正眼瞧过我，你说我想干嘛啊……”

我整个人气血贲张差点背过气去，险些跟我那个中风的老爹一个下场，这些年念的书学的理统统堵在嗓子眼里一个字都说不出来。

只能转身摔门而出。

倚着门板大口喘气的时候我才终于后知后觉地想到，我这位不知廉耻的小妈身上可真软，弄得我哪哪都硬。

真他妈的要命。

  
小妈身上出了不少汗，那层薄薄的纱料便湿哒哒地紧贴着白玉一样的背部，一道深浅适宜的勾人脊柱纵下来，随着他上身轻微的起伏绵延出撩人的曲线。蕾丝纹样横在他盈盈一握的腰肢上，仿若艳俗的大红玫瑰锦簇着开遍白皙的雪原。

薄如蝉翼的下摆堪堪遮住两瓣圆润的臀，算不得丰腴，却因这凹陷的细腰而愈发显得饱满。

这对惹眼的细腻皮肉正含着我的老二吞吐，淋漓的水光自中间泄下，惹得我的胯部一片水亮。

上上下下，起起伏伏，一举一动都让这枝馋人的红玫瑰绽开令人窒息的风情。

那若隐若现的臀肉因我身下的坚挺而荡出浪花，也因我们苟合处灼烫的热度而颤抖，红纱飘啊飘，白肉晃啊晃，晃得我眼花，也晃得我心痒。

我鬼使神差地伸出手，拍上那片细腻的肉臀，那浪花波动得愈发风骚。

“啊……”

我听见小妈低低地嘤咛了一声，回头，睁着一双被情欲染得湿红的眸子瞪了我一眼。

然后就把我的老二吐出来了。

我的那根东西从他那处泥泞的春穴里滑出来的时候发出“啵”的一声轻响，恬不知耻的头部像熟透的杏李般充血通红，一柱擎天的茎身上还挂着晶莹的黏液。

小妈转了个身儿面朝我，娇嫩嫩湿漉漉地敞着大腿跨坐在我身上，白花花的大腿根脆生生地撞进视线里。他那翕动着吐着黏液的穴口正蹭着我的腹肌来回磋磨，宛如烂熟的玫瑰花心儿。他伸出指尖接了一手黏腻的花蜜，又伸到我唇边，娇嗔着问我是不是甜的。

哼，残花败柳。

我拧紧了眉正欲开口，小妈猛地俯身叼住了我的下唇，哼着气声儿撒泼道：“你再躲我可叫了啊，把你爸跟佣人们都喊来看看，少爷您跟我这个后妈，都在做些什么好事。”

还能是什么好事。

我身上一丝不挂，下身直愣愣地一柱擎天。我的小妈穿着件比全裸还香艳的情色睡衣，软若无骨地挂在我身上，柔软的乳肉紧贴着我胸膛，挺翘的骚屁股还欲拒还迎地蹭着我的老二。

我又一次险些被这个漂亮的小荡妇气到中风，只好抻着脖子躲开他的唇，一字一句嗤笑道：“我不躲，你还能强上我不成？”

小妈轻笑了下，伸手往我身下一捞，抓住我那件怒张又炽热的物什，柔软的手心磨着搏动的龟头，凑到我耳边呵气如兰：“硬成这样，到底是谁强上谁啊？”

妈的，我老爹上哪采了这么朵食人族的霸王花。

小妈说着一边抓着我那玩意儿往自己身下带，一边把腿敞得更开方便夹紧它。我的龟头再一次破开他那处饥渴的花穴，把穴口的褶皱都熨帖撑满。这骚穴的主人看着相当敏感，轻轻一顶就激动得战栗，身前的茎头抵着我的小腹汩汩地吐出淫液，身后的交合之处亦湿得一塌糊涂，娇喘连连都掩不住那咕啾咕啾的粘稠水声。

“嗯……我里面爽不爽王子异？”小妈叼着我的耳垂咬牙切齿道，“你……你动一下啊……啊……”

我猛地一抖，身下的硬物也跟着狠狠一跳又涨大了一圈，涨得小妈险些喘得缓不过劲儿来，潮红着脸想把睡衣脱了，可又趴在我身上哼哼唧唧着不肯起来，硬挺起来的乳粒隔着粗糙的蕾丝在我胸口刮来蹭去，惹得我俩都愈发瘙痒难耐。

我强忍着绷紧身体装作无动于衷，把自己想象成一块随时准备立地成佛的菩提朽木。

小妈急眼了，委委屈屈地嘤咛了两声，抓着我的手伸进他睡衣里按着乳肉打着圈儿揉搓。

“子异，好孩子……嗯……你摸摸……摸摸我啊好不好……”

我被激得猛地睁开眼，双眼充血地攫住他，手底下突然不受控，发了狠地将那碍事的艳俗亵衣蛮横扯开。

“嘶啦”一声，破碎的红屑无风自起，沿着他纤细的肩颈抖落，整片春色无限的粉嫩胸脯跟那雪域上的两点红茱萸，终于完完全全暴露在我眼前，削薄而性感，温软如玉，沾手销魂。

我的老二终于失控，悍然将他狠狠钉穿！

送上门来的小淫妇，我断没有理由再放过他那个湿热紧俏的骚穴，巴不得泄出那满腔满囊的欲望，不灌得他怀上个小孽种就不能尽兴的那种。

他叫得好大声，绯红的眼角沁出泪来，活像是被我这个登徒子玷污了处女地。

只有我知道，他那处娇嫩的花穴被我这根汹涌顶撞了数十回后吸得更紧了，淋淋漓漓地淌下汁水，给茎身浇透了蜜露，大有想要与我连为一体交媾到死的意思。

床榻晃得愈发厉害，我俩交合之处已经肏出了淅淅沥沥的白沫，淙淙地流了满腿，浓白的精和无色的淫液混浊成一片，衬得小妈嫩红的腿根更为淫糜。

小妈被我肏得香汗淋漓，像枝出水玫瑰。我伸手把这玫瑰捞进怀里，我不怕花梗上的尖刺，唯恐他扎我扎得不够疼。喘了数息之后我才咬住他滚烫的耳尖威逼：

“……把你肏尿好不好。”

小妈浑身融作成一滩无骨的黏土，任我随心所欲揉圆搓扁，可就是闭口不答。

他越是缄默，我越非要他说个明白，一边把人顶得颠来倒去一边把那两瓣臀肉抽得发烫，啪啪的巴掌声伴随着小妈妩媚高亢的淫叫，在我心里滋生出一种羞耻的快感。

他那两瓣滑腻的臀肉叫我爱不释手，五指覆上去色情地揉弄指印，咬着他的耳廓一遍遍追问他肏尿好不好。

小妈摇着头说不好，一双美目泫然欲泣，快要盛不住盈盈秋水，害怕地想从我身上爬起来。我的老二又一记深而重地斜插进去，小妈长长地尖叫了一声，终于浑身酥软地撞碎在我怀里。

我俩同时射精，我用手掌帮他延长快感，拇指抵着他敏感的龟眼来回摩挲。

小妈颤着嗓子求我：“不要，我不要尿……王子异！你他妈混蛋……”

我成功把他奸得汁水淋漓，真的失禁了，半软的性器一股股淌出水来，把床单弄得深了一小块，跟处子落了红似的。

我掐着腰把小妈往上拽近了一点，边舔他汗津津的脸颊边漫不经心地问：“不是喜欢我吗，不是每天想着怎么勾引我吗，爬了我的床还装什么逼良为娼？”

他红着双眼很轻地啐了一声，禽兽。

“对，我是禽兽，禽兽跟娼妇不是绝配吗？”我忍不住笑，双臂环紧他弱柳扶风的细腰，“别气了，我老爹都不管我，以后你来管我好不好？”

他又不理我了，半阖着眼任由我的脑袋在他颈侧不停地拱。

“跟我好……老头子一死我就娶你。”

“好不好，好不好？老婆？嗯？”

小妈终于架不住我一阵撒娇诱哄，点头答应。

他果然很喜欢我啊。

我心下暗暗一喜，扭头见他一脸失怙的表情，布满了斑驳吻痕的胸脯在灯光下起伏颤抖着，哭得可怜。我着魔似的心疼了下，难得想捡起些事后的温存，凑近吻一吻他湿漉漉的眼角。

结果他突然抬起一根食指抵在我唇上，大颗泪珠滚过微微勾起的嘴角，像极了一把闪着寒光的淬毒银刃。

我听到他对我说：“跟你可以……遗产，我要一半。”

END.


End file.
